The Artificials
by Aaron.Milne
Summary: Young teenagers are being attacked by a dangerous group known as the 'Soldiers'. Recently some of these children have been kidnapped. One man is responsible for these horrible crimes but nobody can find him. No help is coming for these children. All that will help them survive is the strange powers that they were given and an old alien from another planet. All comments welcome :D
1. Introduction

Introduction

For those of you who haven't read any of this series before here is a quick heads up on some of the more confusing things.

The entire book is written in first person. At the start of a chapter you will see a character name below the chapter title, this is the character you will see the chapter from. Most chapters are from one characters view at first, this is because it is mostly their story at this point.

Some people may find the first method confusing or annoying, but it was the best way for the story to be told. By the end of the book, you will understand why I have chosen to write it this way.

Best wishes and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Prologue

I was still five when mum died and we met a scientist named Jungle.

He took my father, our friend Boss and myself to his home and kept the four of us in hiding for fifteen years. About ten years ago Dad and Boss had an argument and Boss ran off. We haven't heard anything about him since then.

We lived in a place that Jungle created to hide away from the world, underground. Here he is able to create people out of nothing. They are just normal people but Jungle has also mutated some of them and even created a special belt that makes the wearer invisible. He is a brilliant Scientist.

Jungle's lab, Jungle's house, my house and Dad's training area are the only places that are in Jungle's cave that I know of. There is always beautiful green grass along the bottom of the cave thanks to me and my father making it grow, trees too.

There is a flowing river that Jungle created. It has a machine powering it to make it flow even though there is nowhere for it to come from or go to. I don't know how it works but the water is always brilliant and clean, it covers the whole cave and Jungle's lab is right near the middle of the lake in case you get lost.

One night I was sitting at home watching TV, while dad was poking himself with a needle for Jungle. Dad did a lot of work for Jungle because Jungle was very interested in our powers. The show I was watching got interrupted by breaking news.

"Today another fifteen teenagers between the ages of fourteen and nineteen have been attacked by the notorious 'Soldiers' group. Unlike other attacks though, one of the children was kidnapped after the attack. This is the first kidnapping related to the 'Soldiers' and now the police have an order to shoot the 'Soldiers' on sight. Anybody who might know any information on this group is urged to inform the authorities immediately."

I heard dads voice behind me. "Did she just say that one of the children was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's about time we got one. Six more to go." Dad looked a lot happier all of a sudden.

"Dad, why do Jungle's 'Soldiers' attack children for no reason? And why was this one kidnapped?"

"Jungle needs to find seven children strong enough to fight off five full grown men. Then he can use them for his latest experiment."

The door opened up and Jungle walked in with a video tape in his hands. He was always a rather grumpy man. Apparently he used to have a wife, before we met him, but she died. He never told us why. Although today the brown haired man in the white lab coat looked genuinely happy. "Have you heard the news? I have the video of the child's abilities." He smiled waving a disk at us.

He put the video on and we saw a small boy with long blond hair, that went just passed his shoulders, walking alongside a road while fondling a black coin or something. He looked behind him and he saw the 'Soldiers' coming as they approached. He knew what was happening, he sped up his pace but kept walking and grabbed a rose from a fence as he walked. He pulled all the petals off the rose and started grinding them to powder in his left hand then he started picking all the thorns off and held them with the stem in his right hand.

As the 'Soldiers' got close he turned around and threw the powder in the face of one of them getting it in his eyes and blinding him temporarily. Then he threw the thorns at another one who flinched long enough for the boy to kick him in the groin.

He whipped the blinded one in the face with the stem of the rose and a third one ran forward to attack the boy, who pulled out his phone, which he chucked to the 'Soldier' and said "Catch!" Naturally the 'Soldier' stopped to catch it then the boy punched him in the mouth and watched the 'Soldier' drop to the ground.

He pulled out his wallet and emptied all of the change out into his hand. He then threw it in the face of another 'Soldier' and then he spear tackled that 'Soldier' and punched him in the face. The half blinded 'Soldier' and the remaining 'Soldier' ran over to get the boy but he quickly crouched to the ground making the half blind 'Soldier' trip over him and smash his face into ground.

The boy then ran out onto the road to get away from the one remaining 'Soldier' who chased him. The boy turned back to face the 'Soldier' and just as a car was driving past the boy pushed the 'Soldier' in front of the car.

The boy started cheering because he had taken on five 'Soldiers' without a scratch. The 'Soldier' with the camera fired a tranquilizer at the boy and then turned the camera off.

Dad turned to Jungle. "What's his name?"

"Stewart."

"Stewart eh? The kid looks like quite the hero. Stewart isn't really much of a hero name though."

"No, he won't be a hero. He will be more like a villain." Jungle smiled.

"You can't make him a villain."

"Oh but I can. I have developed a substance that will make anybody who takes it have severe hatred towards everything. Making them want to wipe out everyone." That seemed like it was really dangerous to me. So I hoped dad could talk some sense into Jungle.

"Dad why do we want them to wipe out everyone?"

"Well son, the people of Earth are savage creatures and they need a real leader who will make sure things are under control on this pathetic planet. The humans also need to pay for killing your mother. So as revenge we will kill some of them and become the leaders that this pathetic planet needs."

Jungle didn't seem to like my expression at this point. He knew I wasn't keen on the idea. "Maybe your boy shouldn't be exposed to such violence and anger at his age?"

"You're right we should go back to your lab and leave Trador in peace."

They both left me behind but I decided to follow them because I wanted to see more about what was going on. I wanted to see what experiments Jungle was going to put this kid through.

When I got to Jungles lab I saw a huge glass tank with the young boy inside it. He looked so innocent and yet I knew that he would soon be one of the most feared beings on the whole planet.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Well young man you certainly look a lot like your father. I can see how we made the mistake." I turned to see a guy who looked like the kid in the tank but he was a few years older. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important but Boss sent me here. I'm sure you have heard of him." He handed me a little card with my picture on it but the name said Trapper. "What is this?"

"It's your fathers old ID. Using this you could pretend to be your father and set future events in motion."

"What sort of future events?"

"Events that will change the universe for the better."

Little did I know, these events would get me killed.


	3. Chapter 1: The First Seven - Stewart

"You fool!"

"Maybe we can put him back in and try again?"

"What makes you think he will go back in? You do realize that if he doesn't want to go back, he won't."

I had no idea what was going on or where I was all I knew was that my name is Stewart and most of my body seemed to be underwater. I have all these tubes going inside me and some kind of breathing mask on. I'm in some kind of glass tank and wearing a grey robe with long sleeves.

There are two guys outside the tank and they are arguing about something. I think it's about me. One guy is dark skinned with flattened brown hair and a lab coat. He looks like a Doctor and the other guy is white skinned with black hair that's spiked at the front and is much taller than the Doctor. Maybe he is a relative of mine, or an assistant or something. There is another six glass tanks in the room with people in grey robes inside but they seem to all be sleeping.

"You moron Jungle if your calculations are correct then these kids will probably destroy everything we have worked on because you forgot to add the most important part of the experiment!"

"They are hardly kids. And I think the most important part is the powers themselves. Which should work perfectly."

"We don't want them to work perfectly if the experiments don't want to help us!" Do they mean me? What do they mean about powers? "Trapper stop! Look at his life signs, he is awake and he can hear us. It looks like he is scared" The Doctor looked really happy all of a sudden.

"Well he won't be scared for much longer, I can't take risks here."

The tall guy raised his hand and pointed his palm at me. "TRAPPER NO!" There was a huge explosion and I got thrown around and felt heaps of pain. Suddenly I was lying on the ground and the glass tank was destroyed. There was no sign of the other two guys though. I carefully pulled all of the tubes and needles out of my body. Then I got up and started walking around, trying to avoid the broken glass looking for an exit. I stepped on some of it but I needed to get out of there before that guy came back and killed me.

Then I found the Doctor lying on the ground in pain so I went over to him to get answers. "What the hell is going on here? Wherever here is..."

"I'm a great scientist named Jungle, you are my latest experiment designed to destroy the world and this is my underground lab."

"Destroy the world? What if I don't want to?"

"That's an issue I worry about myself."

"Who was that other guy and where did he go?" Then one of the machines started beeping and I looked over to see the boy inside one of the glass tanks was awake and panicking.

Then suddenly the tank exploded just like mine had and a huge shard of glass about the size of my arm flew passed me and went straight into Jungle's leg. Jungle started screaming I carefully walked over to the other kid trying to avoid all the glass I could. Then I helped him pull all of his tubes out. "Where am I?"

"Some kind of lab I think. Let's get out of here and worry about the rest later." I saw a door nearby so we stumbled through it and we were in an underground garden. "What is this place?"

"I don't know but I see a river over there, we should head there." I said pointing at a nearby river.

"Why?"

"Cause I need water to get this all of this glass out of my feet".

We carefully crept down to the river and sat down near the water. We put our feet in the water and started picking glass out of our feet. "Wow this water is so cold and fresh I feel bad about putting my dirty feet and blood in here."

"Yeah but it beats bleeding all over the beautiful grass." The boy smiled. He had black curly hair and brown eyes.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Zak but I don't know anything else about myself. What about you?"

"My name is Stewart and all I know is that some scientist created us. We are experiments designed to take over the world or something."

Then there was a huge explosion that came from the lab "I think another experiment has woken up."

"Should we go get them?"

"No my feet are too sore." Then there was another explosion. "I think it's worth the sore feet, let's go." We ran over to the lab and opened up the door and helped out the other two that were inside. "We will explain everything soon but we have to go first."

Then there was another three explosions and we all got knocked over. I looked up to see the guy that arguing with Jungle earlier. "RUN HE IS GOING TO KILL US!" We ran as fast as we could with all the broken glass in our feet. I looked back and saw that he was chasing us. Suddenly a huge fire started near us and the flames moved between us and the guy that was chasing us and engulfed him in flames.

We collapsed to the ground and laid there in pain. "Let's get to the river so we can wash our feet again." We slowly crawled to the river and started washing our feet. "So what's going on here?" I looked at the dark haired boy who was sitting next to me. He was really skinny and looked quite fragile.

"We are all experiments created by some guy called Jungle."

"Is that the guy who chased us?"

"No I think that was his lab assistant. My name is Stewart and this is Zak"

"My name is DJ. Sadly I don't know anything else. Who's she?"

I looked over at the most beautiful young girl who was sitting away from us and crying. She had orange hair and was short. She seemed so innocent. She really didn't belong here. Zak crawled over to her. "Are you ok there?"

"Do you think I should be ok?"

"Yes, because you have us here to help you." "What, just because I'm a girl you think I can't look after myself?"

"I never said that, but we are all in this together so we need to help each other." Zak reached over and gave her a hug to comfort her then all of a sudden we saw sparks go off between them and Zak jumped to his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I was just angry and scared and I didn't want you to touch me."

"No it's ok, I shouldn't have done it. But you zapped me. How did you zap me?"

"I don't know I think it happened because I was angry, I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok, don't worry about it. Maybe that's what we can do."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are experiments right? Well maybe we have the power to zap people." Then DJs face lit up with excitement. "You mean we are super heroes?"

"I think that's one way of putting it."

Then DJ ran over to Zak and grabbed his arm but nothing happened, then DJ started squeezing Zak's arm. "DJ stop, that's hurting me." Suddenly a vine grew out of Zak's hand. "Oh god what's happening?"

"Wow that thing is cool as." I wondered what I could do. We obviously don't have the same powers. I tried thrusting my arm at the water and it rippled. "Guys did you see that?"

"No what happened?" Then I thrust my hand at a nearby rock and it put a hole through the rock. "Wow that's pretty cool. Looks like DJ can't figure out his power." I looked over and saw DJ trying everything he could to get his powers to work, then a guy walked up behind us and we turned to see that he was on fire.

"Quick! Jump in the water!" But he just ignored me and another two guys who were on fire walked over to us. One of them ran at us and punched DJ in the face and DJ fell into the river. Zak flicked his vine at one of them and knocked him over, then I sent a hole at another one and put a hole in his chest and he started screaming as he fell to the ground gasping for breath. Then one of them went to hit the girl but she zapped him and he jumped back, then DJ ran up with a bucket of water and tipped it on one of the fire guys and it put out his fire then he smacked the guy in the head with the bucket and knocked him out.

DJ refilled the bucket and did the same thing to the one other one. "Nice save man! Where did you get that bucket though?"

"It was just floating down the river."

"That seems a little too convenient." The girl looked at me. "Maybe somebody is helping us? My name is Sarah by the way."

Suddenly more fire guys ran up with another guy who wasn't on fire and he stood back with his arms crossed like he was the leader of the group. "Nice to meet you Sarah, I want you to work with DJ, while me and Zak fight them alone." Using a combination of water and electricity Sarah and DJ really did a good job and so did Zak with his vines. I wasn't so lucky I found that putting holes in my enemies wasn't always overly effective.

One of them got the better of me and knocked me over then as he went to stomp on my head a vine came out of nowhere and knocked him over then I quickly fired a hole at his head and Zak stepped over me with a smile on his face and held out his hand. "That's all of them man, too easy." Then out of nowhere someone kicked him in the head and he hit the ground next to me. I saw the leader of the fire guys standing next to me and I quickly got up. "Get up Zak I need your help. Zak? Zak! Guys I think Zak is unconscious!"

"It's three on one we can still do this!" I looked at the leader and strangely enough he looked just like me with long blond hair and brown eyes. The only difference is that I have blue eyes.

He threw a fireball at us but it missed and DJ quickly ran over and grabbed his hair. "Don't touch my hair or else."

"Or else what?" He elbowed DJ in the guts and DJ dropped onto his hands and knees then he kicked DJ in the face and knocked him out. Sarah ran over to help DJ but the leader held his arm out and clothes lined her. He then stomped on her face to knock her out. Then I ran in and grabbed his hair "Stay away from my bloody hair!" Then I ripped a chunk of his hair out and he threw a fireball at my feet then he grabbed my hair. "How do you like it?" Then he smashed my face down onto his knee.

I woke up with another two kids around one was small with messy blond hair and the other was dark skinned with really short brown hair. The small one looked at me and said "Sorry about the fireball before but you attacked us first."

"What are you talking about we didn't attack anyone."

"Yeah back at the lab when you started throwing fireballs at us." I didn't know what this kid was talking about. "I can't throw fireballs. Or at least I don't think I can."

"Well last time we saw you, you started throwing fireballs at us and you chased us then I managed to use my powers to turn one of your fireballs around and it hit you."

"Stewart, remember that other guy, he was using fireballs." I guess that he looks an awful lot like me and he attacked us as well.

I decided I should introduce us to these new people. "My name is Stewart and I have the power to makes holes appear and this is Zak who has a vine power, Sarah who has an electric power and DJ who hasn't figured out his power yet."

The little one smiled "My name is Tyler I have the power to make certain objects move and this is Andre who can make rocks appear in his hands. Together we can take on about ten invisible men. It looks like you guys took out about twenty here before they overwhelmed you."

I looked at all the guys lying on the floor. "Invisible men? Why do you call them invisible men?"

"We call them that because they are always invisible, unless you break their belts or kill them."

"They weren't invisible when we fought them. They were on fire."

"Well that's not right I haven't seen them on fire before."

"Maybe there are different guys in different areas?"

"Personally I would rather fight guys who are on fire than guys who I can't see." If only invisible men were the worst thing we encountered.


	4. Chapter 2: The Invisible Men - Stewart

I looked over at DJ and noticed there was a large amount of blood on his face and robes. Sarah's too. I looked down and noticed that my robes had a fair bit of blood on them too. I touched my nose and noticed that it was crooked. It hurt like hell. I knew that it was broken and that DJ and Sarah's noses were probably broken too.

I found a pocket on my robes and reached in to see if there was something useful in there. All I found was a small black coin with the picture of a lion on it. "Check your pockets guys. Maybe these are useful." Zak pulled a white hat out of his pocket. DJ found a small purple see-through budda. Sarah found a bracelet made of white pearls. Tyler found a pair or sunglasses and Andre found a black and red pendant with a gold chain. "Anybody know what any of this means?" Andre laughed and put his necklace on. "Yeah the guy who left us here obviously wanted to give us some jewellery."

"There has to be a reason behind each thing."

"Maybe it's just something for each of us? To give us some personality."

"That works for me." I flicked the coin up the air and caught it then put it back in my pocket.

We soon realized that the invisible men had been watching us the whole time when they attacked us we managed to fight them off but there was only about fifteen of them. They seemed easy to fight because when they moved they made a glimmer which really stood out if you knew what to look for.

I decided that we had to figure this out and we only had one person to question "Guys I think we should track down the leader of the fire guys."

"What for he is way too strong for us to fight?"

"There are six of us now we should be able to take him easily. We need to know what's going on here." I started walking along the river and the others followed, nobody talked at all until suddenly we got attacked by more invisible men but it wasn't just invisible men there were some others ones that weren't invisible but they were about five times faster than a normal person. All we had to do was guess where they were going and put our fist in the way and because of their speed they wouldn't be able to stop in time to dodge us.

As we fought against them I thought that maybe there is no real world to return to and that this was it, flame men and invisible men just fighting a war against each other and it was up to us to fight for the right side the only problem was which side is the right side and is there a third side with normal humans or had they been wiped out?

As we continued along the river we saw about fifty flame men all attacking something invisible in the distance but it was much larger than an invisible man then we watched as whatever it was completely annihilated them all. Then we saw it start walking over to one of the fire guys on the ground then I realised that it was the leader that we had fought earlier. "Guys we have to help him he is the only one with answers."

We ran in without even knowing how powerful it was but we found out fast enough. It seemed immune to all of our attacks and it sent each of us flying until the leader got up and set the ground on fire stopping the creature from getting to us. Then we stopped getting attacked and we ran over to see that the leader had a broken arm and he was out of breath then I grabbed him.

"We need your help and I think you need ours." He just looked up at me "No amount of help can defeat the invisi monsters, the seven of us and over one hundred of my soldiers couldn't even beat one of them how do you expect to beat all two hundred and fifty of them?"

"How do you know how many there are?" Then he handed me a piece of paper.

_Hatch Inhabitants_

_1 Million Invisible Men_

_1000 Speed Men_

_250 Invisible Monsters_

_1 Scientist_

_1 PM_

_3 Children_

_7 Experiments_

_There are rumours of more inhabitants in the area apparently there is about 4 people causing mischief but I can't be so sure yet_

_Signed Jungle_

"So then I'm guessing that the scientist is Jungle and we are the seven experiments." When nobody replied to me I looked down at the leader and I realised that he was unconscious. "Now what do we do?"

"We need to keep moving, but we can't leave him here." Then DJ grabbed the leader.

"I can't fight anyway so ill carry him on my back." We put the leader on DJs back and started walking again until more invisible men attacked us. When I went to use my hole move I felt a huge power surge in my arm and I left a huge hole in the ground and I saw the glimmer of the invisible men that had fallen into the massive hole. I was so shocked I just stood there holding my open hand out in front of me. "Stewart! Pay attention we can figure out what that was later!" I nodded at Sarah because I knew she was right.

I closed my hand into a fist and went to punch more invisible men but as soon as I closed my hand the hole in the ground disappeared. "Guys I think we have more than one power each." As I said this I watched Zak get bigger. He grew about two feet then a cloud formed around Sarah's feet and kept growing until it was about 2 metres wide. The cloud floated forward and the top suddenly turned solid. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know but I think I can control it." Then Tyler turned into little orange particles and then they moved and reformed back into Tyler. "Guys did I just do that?"

"Yeah you did bro now it's my turn." Then Andre closed his eyes and it looked like his hands had started melting. "Is Andre melting?"

"No, I think its mud coming out of his hands."

Then I saw DJ trying to do something but nothing happened, I felt so sorry for him it seemed like he never actually got given powers, then I pulled out the piece of paper to check it. "Guys what if DJ isn't actually an experiment, maybe the seventh experiment is still out there somewhere." Then DJ ran at me with his hands clenched together and he hit my arm with his hands and dislocated my shoulder. "There's my power, it's called kicking your ass!"

We heard a huge roar nearby. "Is that an invisi monster?"

"I think so, DJ carry that guy onto Sarah's cloud and keep your selves safe!" Then Sarah made the cloud lift into the air and we saw a blast of energy fly past and hit the cloud which disappeared and DJ and the leader fell into the river and Sarah dropped to the ground in pain. "Sarah what's wrong?"

"I just felt the cloud's pain, some kind of weird energy hit it."

"It must be the seventh experiment, if it's not then we still have to go rescue DJ and the other guy."

When we got there we saw Jungle's lab assistant holding DJ underwater and the leader was still unconscious on the edge of the river. With my dislocated shoulder and Sarah still in pain from the cloud being destroyed there wasn't much we could do he looked way stronger than all of us combined.

Then a heap of fire guys showed up and the seventh experiment turned invisible and ran away. The fire guys started moving towards us and we saw that DJ wasn't coming up for air and we couldn't see him anywhere. "Guys just run, we can't do anything else here, DJ is gone."

The five of us ran away from the fire guys and their leader until we knew we were safe, I sat down and started fondling my little black coin trying to figure out what it was. Then all the others sat down and we sat in silence for about five minutes until Sarah looked up at me. "Do you think that DJ might have survived?"

"No he would have come up for air." Then Zak looked over to me. "Stewart, do you think that other guy is going to be ok?"

"I don't know but he seems to be able to take care of himself especially with those fire guys helping him out." Sarah started crying and Zak went over to comfort her then as soon as he touched her she zapped him.

"Back off I don't need you touching me all the time, just leave me alone alright? I'm tough and I can look after myself." Tyler got up and walked over to me. "Stewart are we all going to die here?" I stared at the ground for a few seconds thinking about everything that had happened. "The leader of those fire guys seemed to think so. I think I'm starting to agree with him. It doesn't look too hopeful."

Then Andre yelled out to me. "Yo Stewart, can I ask you something?"

"No, ask someone else why the hell are you all asking me? I don't know any more than the rest of you!"

"Because you seem to be the leader of our group, we have all been following you around."

"Yeah, so did DJ and look where that got him."


	5. Chapter 3: Trapper - Zak

I couldn't believe Stewart would say something like that. He was right though. DJ was gone and we couldn't do anything about it. I was starting to believe that we were all going to die here as well. As we were sitting there thinking and crying we heard a roar nearby, I don't think the invisi monsters could have picked a worse time to come attack us. Then Andre got sent flying and we saw the guy from the river show up with what seemed like two invisi monsters. "Who are you?"

"I am Trapper and I am a PM and nobody is allowed to leave here without my permission. This place only has one exit and it is sealed. The seal can only be broken by me, or if I die. And trust me, neither of those things are going to happen anytime soon."

"What did we do to you? You had no right to kill DJ. Nobody has the right to kill anyone."

"He had no right to live. Your powers are not natural and you must all be destroyed."

"DJ didn't have any powers. He was just a normal human."

"Jungle's experiments don't fail. He just didn't get a chance to learn his powers."

Then Tyler ran straight at Trapper but Trapper fired an energy blast at Tyler and he fell to the ground in pain. That's when Sarah stepped forward with a smile on her face "You're just like us Trapper we have powers too."

"No you are pathetic humans who have been given powers based off my dead friends." Trapper fired a blast at Sarah and another one at me but I jumped out of the way. "Stewart we need a plan!"

"I already told you I'm not your leader. You think of a plan!"

I watched him float up in the air then suddenly get slammed face first into the ground. It was just me and Andre left. "Zak! There is an invisible monster behind you."

I felt something massive grab me and start lifting me off the ground. Then a fireball came out of nowhere and hit the invisi monster, making it let go. "Was that the fire guy?"

Before I could reply Trapper fired a blast at me and I hit the ground. Everything started spinning and I realised I was going to pass out again then just as I started to faint I heard Trapper yelling "Take the girl and go, he's mine!"

I woke up in a little hut with an African guy walking around giving us drinks and food. "Where am I?"

"You're in heaven my young friend."

"What? This isn't what I imagined heaven to be." He chuckled to himself and looked at me with a big smile.

"That's what your friends said too. But don't worry I'm just kidding you didn't die, but you might have if I hadn't saved you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Boss and I'm a PM like Trapper."

"Are you going to try to kill us like Trapper did?"

"No don't worry kids I'm here to help you get your friend back."

I looked around the room and noticed that it was just Tyler and Andre. "Where are Stewart and Sarah?" Andre jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Trapper kidnapped Sarah. And Stewart ran off as soon as he realised that she was gone. He said something about not wanting to put anyone else at risk."

"I'm really sorry about Trapper. He isn't usually like this. He is an old friend of mine actually. I have never seen him so aggressive. I guess he changed when his wife died."

Andre opened the door and started to walk out. But he stopped and turned to me. "You seemed to be Stewart's sidekick Zak so how about you take his place. You can be our leader until we get Stewart back."

"Stewart never wanted to be our leader. So how about we just forget about having a leader and work as a team."

"Andre and Tyler already told me about your powers. Your powers make you a PM just like me and Trapper. All PM squads need a leader. Without a leader the squad won't last very long."

"What the hell is a PM?"

The PM are an alien race that are just like humans but we have special powers. But a few of us had to leave, so we now live here on Earth. Trapper and myself were part if the squad that came to Earth. Along with the most desired object in the universe."

Boss walked over to his fireplace and grabbed a large sword from the top. He carried it over to us and sat it down with it in his hands. "My people will give me anything I want for this sword."

"Then why hasn't anyone come to rescue you yet?"

"Because they can't find me. I will go back as soon as my president says it's safe. Otherwise I might cost him his job."

"But if they can't find you, how can the president say its safe?"

"He knows what planet I'm on. If he wants to find me he will. Unless my people have been wiped out. Which has probably happened by now."

"Will you help us kill Trapper?"

"Don't worry about his seal. He is a coward and he will open it up. All you have to do is prove that you can beat him."

"We don't want to beat him. He killed one of our friends."

"You want revenge? I don't think killing Trapper will be revenge. He will be dead and won't feel the suffering. Get your friend back and come back here. I will talk to him and get him to break the seal. Then you can leave and forget about everything."

"We can't just forget about DJ. He is one of the only people we have ever met."

"How about we worry about Trapper first then."

"I guess that's the best plan right now. That way we won't get distracted. What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to teach you how to use your powers but we can start tomorrow. Even though you just woke up you need the rest, I need it myself." He chuckled again and walked out of the room.

That night I dreamed that we tried to rescue Sarah and that we defeated Trapper but sadly Andre was killed in the battle and Sarah yelled at me for saving her because she doesn't like when everyone tries to help her all the time. I woke up and felt so bad about the times I had made her angry, it wasn't because she was a girl or because she was younger, I just wanted to look after her because she was one of us and she just seemed to be the most emotional.

I the others talking outside so I ran out to see what they were doing. "Boss, I'm sorry but your training can wait till we get back."

"Where are you going?"

"We have to stop Trapper now before we lose anyone else. Boss I want you to try to find Stewart so that he can come to help us." Then Boss pointed in the distance. "Trapper is in the first building you find if you go that way." We ran off and I hoped that we would be able to beat him with just three of us. When we found the building it was huge and there was nothing in the area. We searched for the invisible men but there was nothing around. "Careful guys there might be an ambush. I doubt Trapper would leave himself out in the open like this." We opened up the door and there was just a huge room with Trapper fighting all these strange creatures. As soon as he we closed the door Trapper stopped and looked at us and all the creatures vanished. "I see you stumbled on my holographic training centre. I'm keeping your friend in the back room there. You can try and get her if you want." Trapper pointed to the door behind him. "Tyler I want you to go and get Sarah we might need the advantage!" Trapper scoffed at me when I said this. "What advantage could you possibly get?"

Tyler ignored Trapper and ran to the door. Trapper fired a blast of energy at Tyler and sent him flying across the room where he hit the wall and fell to the ground. "Andre go and get Sarah I'll worry about Trapper!"

I ran at Trapper and used my growing move to make myself bigger than him. Suddenly I watched him grow just like I had and he was even bigger than me. So I grew a vine and swung it at him but he caught it and grew his own vine in his other hand which he swung at me. I put my arm up to block him but his vine wrapped around my arm and he started lifting me off the ground. "I told you that you're pathetic, you can't even hit me. The girl is being guarded by five invisi monsters your friend has no chance." Then Trapper's vine caught fire and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see a heap of the fire guys run past me and head towards the back door. I looked towards the front door and watched the leader of the fire guys walk through.

"Sorry I'm late but this place is hard to find." He walked to my side and we got ready to fight. Trapper spawned two more vines and swung them both at us but the leader threw a fireball at each one and set them on fire and I followed through with my own vines and Trapper got knocked back. The leader threw a fireball at Trapper and I tried to spear tackle him to the ground but he grabbed me and picked me up and threw me in the air before spin kicking me across the room where I crashed into the wall.

I realised that one of my ribs was broken and I couldn't move. Then suddenly it stopped hurting and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I rolled over and saw DJ who had his hand on my shoulder and I could feel myself getting my energy back.

"DJ! I thought you drowned!"

"I can't drown when my power lets me breath underwater."

"Well that's why we never figured out your powers. We never tried drowning you." Then DJ ran over to Tyler healed him and Tyler got up and dusted himself off. Then Sarah and Andre ran through the back door and joined us. DJ looked around as if he had lost something. "Where's Stewart?"

"Who knows, but I think we can do this without him."

"Ah you fools you couldn't beat me even if you did have him on your side."

"I'm pretty sure we have been kicking your ass with only two of us." Then he gave me an evil grin and sent a blast at our feet and then a huge vine flew in from the side and knocked all of us over. I realised that he had been letting us win this whole time.

Trapper wrapped one of his vines around me and lifted me to his face. "You tried so hard and it was all for nothing. I though Boss would have taught you some tricks before you came here. I'm surprised he didn't come here with you." I heard a voice come from behind me. "That's because he was too busy teaching me some new tricks." I saw a pair of hands grab Trappers vine and suddenly it got split in half and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Stewart standing there looking Trapper right in the eyes.

"Let's hope you're a little more fun than your friends."

"You have no chance against me. Boss taught me all the moves he knows. Like the blast, the spinner and the self star."

"So you have the same moves as any PM that has ever been in a fight. Plus one that Drake invented."

"Drake?"

"He is an old friend of mine. You are the only experiment to have Drakes DNA. That means you are one eighth Amazonian too. And probably the strongest one of your team."

"Damn right I'm the strongest. You have no chance."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. I have twenty years of experience with my powers. You don't even have two days."

Stewart sent a blast at Trapper but he jumped out of the way and sent another one at Stewart. Stewart put a hole in the blast before it hit him and the blast disappeared. Trapper ran at Stewart and threw him at the wall but Stewart put a hole in the wall before he hit it and he flew outside. Trapper ran after Stewart but just as he went to jump through the hole in the wall it sealed and Trapper crashed into it.

Trapper got back up and fired a blast at the wall then I watched a blast hit Trapper and sent him flying halfway across the room. I sent a vine at Trapper but he grabbed it and threw me across the room. "Don't try, we are way out of your league." I looked up to see Stewart spinning really fast and his arms knocking Trapper around. Trapper sent a vine at Stewart but he stopped spinning and put a hole under Trappers foot. As Trapper fell Stewart kicked him in the head and I saw blood fly from Trappers mouth. Stewart ran at the wall and kicked off it and held his arms out and lit up with a white light like a giant star shaped blast of energy.

He flew at Trapper who was picking himself up off the ground. Trapper looked up in horror as he saw Stewart fly at him. Trapper fell onto his back and slid across the floor into the wall. He got up and shook his head. "You are definantly a good fighter. But you are not good enough." Trapper used his growing move to make himself bigger again. Then he started walking towards Stewart.

Stewart fired a blast at Trapper and Trapper just blocked it with a vine kept walking. Stewart fired more blasts but Trapper stopped them all with his vines. I realised what I had to do to help Stewart so I ran in and grabbed Trappers vines with my own vines but he just threw me at the roof and then back to the ground. "I said don't try kid, you can't compete with us." I watched Trappers vines catch fire and saw that the leader had joined the fight to help us out. A rock smacked Trapper in the side of the head and I looked over to see Andre smiling at Trapper. Trapper fired a blast at Andre but I put one of my vines in the way to stop the blast.

"Is there anything that I can do?" I turned around to see DJ ready to fight. "Yeah you can heal the meat shields."

"What meat shields?"

"Zak and Tyler. Particularly Tyler." Then Sarah ran at Trapper and sparks started coming from her hands. Trapper fired a blast at her and I saw a heap of orange particles fly in front of her and turn into Tyler who took the full hit of the blast as Sarah jumped over him. Then she reached out to grab Trapper but he grabbed her arms and tried to knee her in the guts but I grabbed his leg with my vine and Sarah jumped on his leg. "Zak, pull his leg out." I wrapped my other vine around his leg and pulled it out from underneath him.

They both fell to the ground and Andre ran over with a huge rock in his hands which he threw onto Trappers face. Trapper grabbed Andre and Sarah and threw them at the rest of us. Then he started spinning like he did before. "Stay back and he can't get us." Suddenly a blast flew out of his hands and hit Stewart. Then Trapper sent more blasts out of his hands and they were going everywhere. We all dropped to the ground to dodge them and Trapper stopped spinning. I looked at Stewart who had gotten up and started spinning himself. Trapper put his vines in front of himself to protect him from any blasts. And suddenly a hole appeared in one of Trappers vines Trapper dropped to the ground and Stewart kept going putting holes in all the walls. I noticed that heaps of holes were appearing in the walls all at the same level. I watched the walls start shaking and then they started breaking and I looked up to see the roof falling towards me. Trapper looked up at the falling rubble. "I failed you father."

I woke up in the ruins of Trappers building and saw Trapper face down in the rubble. He started moving and I saw a piece of metal nearby so I reached out with one of my vines and grabbed the piece of metal and stabbed it into Trapper's heart. I looked around and saw everyone else picking themselves up out of the rubble.

"I guess we can leave now, we just need to find the exit." Then the leader of the fire guys dusted himself off

"I already found that. My name is Laith by the way."

"Oh cool as. Well I'm Zak that's Stewart, DJ, Sarah, Tyler and... wait a sec where is Andre?" We started digging through the rubble looking for some sign of Andre after a few seconds I heard Sarah yell out. "I think I found him!"

"What do you mean you think you found him? It was just us and Trapper in the building." I ignored Stewart's smart ass reply and ran over to Sarah to see Andre laying there with his eyes wide open and a huge piece of metal through his chest. Tyler walked up behind with a necklace in his hand. "What's that?"

"It's some kind of dog tag that Trapper was wearing but it says Trador for some reason."

"Who cares about that we have to leave before the invisi men get here." So we followed Laith all the way to the exit and we walked out into the real world where everything was so bright that my eyes hurt.

"Why is that light so bright?"

"Probably because our eyes have adjusted to the darkness."

"Yeah but are there any normal people left or is everything out here going to try to kill us too?"

Stewart just laughed at me "Let them try, they won't succeed!" Then he flicked his coin into the air, caught it and ran off into the unknown and we all just smiled and followed him.


End file.
